Weasel or Ferret?
by Slytherclaw101
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and Ron face FiendFyre in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, maybe the near-death experience can shake up some nerves to show the true feeling of two enemies? Simple. One-shot


Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, I wouldn't be here, I'd be re-writing Harry Potter so that Draco and Hermione end up together :) Also some scenes and dialogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is used!

A/N: This is an old story I found on my drive from like… five years ago so please review if you like it, but nothing harsh! Thanks!

I updated and tried to fix some of the mistakes. :)

"Harry!" Hermione called, searching through the towers and towers of random objects.

"Did you find him?" Ron asked from about two rows away. Hermione shook her head, not making eye contact. What happened in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione hoped would, well, remain a secret! That kiss was, kind of spur of the moment and just felt too… platonic to her.

Hermione stopped around the corner and poked her head out from behind a large tower of chairs. There in front of Harry, was Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I basically lived in the Room of All Hidden Things last year," sneered Malfoy, his voice cold. "I know how to get in". _Yeah, fixing that damn vanishing cabinet._ Hermione edged closer.

Someone else spoke, a voice Hermione hadn't really heard before. It sounded like a grunt. "We was hiding in the corridor outside," Goyle said. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then, you turned up right in front of us and said you were looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?" he grinned stupidly.

"Harry? Are you talking to someone?" Ron called. Crabbe cast a spell on a tower nearby and it almost came tottering down on top of Ron. Hermione screamed and Harry cried "Finite!" and the tower steadied.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione yelled. He appeared to her left.

"Yeah, but who's there?" he asked, confused.

"It's Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," Ron swore and we ran back to Harry.

Hermione ran around the corner and shot a stunning spell at Crabbe's head and then dived to the left to miss a jet of green light. _Crabbe had tried to kill._ Furious, Hermione shot another stunning spell, and then another, finally succeeding in hitting Goyle.

Ron chased after them, yelling "That's my girlfriend, you numpties!"

Hermione winced internally at the term, but couldn't help smiling at his courage. A lamp landed beside her and she looked up to see Harry climbing a tower, no doubt, to get the diadem. Scrambling up, she helped him and they had just jumped back down when Ron came barrelling through, grabbing her hand.

"Run! Crabbe set the bloody place on fire!" he said, and Hermione got a glimpse of the orange glow before Ron pulled her away. The three ran, constantly turning to check behind them. A flaming Chimera swooped it's ugly head down and Harry cast a quick shield to block it.

"Here!" Ron said and he threw Harry a broomstick and pulled me onto the other.

We rose into the air, Ron following Harry as we head to the door, but Harry sees something and turns back.

There, standing on a stack of tables are a very scared and helpless Malfoy and Goyle. Seeing them there made Hermione's heart beat faster, as the look in their eyes told her where Crabbe had went.

"Harry, if we die for them, I'll kill you!" Ron yelled.

"Harry! Get the diadem out, Ron and I will get them!" Hermione called, pulling the basilisk fang from her bag and tossing it to him. He caught it and flew out.

"Hermione, we only have _one_ broom!" Ron cried. She ignored him and tapped her wand against the broom muttering "Gemino". Ron grabbed the broom that appeared and then jumped onto it.

"Wait, Ron! I don't know how to fly!" Hermione screamed as the broom started shaking, but Ron made a dive and Hermione's broom just followed, tilting. Ron grabbed Goyle onto his broom and Hermione reached out her hand to Malfoy. _If he makes any remark about me being a Mudblood, I swear, I'll let him fall._

Malfoy just grabbed her hand and pulls himself onto the broom. It jerk violently, nearly throwing Hermione off, if Malfoy hadn't grabbed her waist to stop her from falling.

"Damn it Granger, you can't fly?" he said. Hermione knew he was laughing at her and resisted the urge to slap him. Just then the broom plummeted downward, towards the fire. Hermione screamed, and it took all of Malfoy's strength to pull the broom upward.

"Hurry!" Hermione screamed. He placed his hands over hers and quickly maneuvered the broom towards the door. Hermione shot a spell to open the door and the went zooming out of the burning room, baring missing the fire. They tumbled onto the ground behind a large statue of Candice the Confused, where they both laid, gasping for breath. Malfoy recovered first. He stood up and leaned against the wall, the old smirk back. Hermione glared at him.

"A thank you would be nice, you know. What?" she snapped.

"Dating the weasel?" he grinned. Hermione looked up at him, shocked. _Out of everything he could have said, he went for that. Nice move, Malfoy._

"No! Kind of? Umm… argh! Why do you care?" she said, moving into a sitting position.

"Because out of anyone you could have chosen, you chose weasel and I want to know why," he extended his hand out to her, and she stared at it, not understanding.

"Honestly Granger, you gonna get up or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione blushed and took his hand, and he pulled her up. _For Merlin's sake Hermione, blushing because of Malfoy? Pull it together!_ "You need to gain weight." he remarked.

"Yeah, I'll just go to the Great Hall and get some food to eat, right?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You never answered why," he smirked, ignoring her comment.

"Well, weasels are better than ferrets, don't you think _Draco_?" Hermione said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Yeah, in what, _Hermione_?" he said, the smirk gone.

"Everything."

"You wish,"

"Everyone loves Ron. He's a nice person. All you do is torment Harry and first years."

"Don't forget second and third years,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Git."

"Still, you're not answering why the Gryffindor Princess said yes to the Gryffindor Orangutan," he smirked at her shocked face.

"What is with you're stupid nicknames for everyone? Orangutan? And for the record, I never said yes to anything." she admitted.

"Then why is Weasley having false hope that you gave him a chance?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron had disappeared around the corner, the opposite way from Draco and Hermione.

"Gave him a chance? What is this, a romantic film?"

"I thought Miss Know-it-all likes to answer questions, not avoid them,"

"Shut up, Draco Malfoy!" she scowled.

"She's avoiding the question again..." he trailed off, trying not to grin at the enraged look on her face.

"Ron's a better person than you,"

"Why are you comparing him to me? Am I going to be your second chance?" he smirked. Hermione was nearly speechless with shock and rage.

"You... you little bastard! I'd never give you anything, you little cockroach! Ron is a much better person than you, you ferret!" she shrieked angrily.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing the Weasel is better at." he challenged.. Hermione glared at him, but remained silent. He raised his eyebrow. "Fine. How about I name things, and you tell me if Weasley's better at it."

"Studies," No answer from Hermione.

"Quidditch," Hermione opened her mouth, but decided against it. Malfoy _was_ good at quidditch, better than Ron. He wasn't better than Harry, though.

"Wealth," No answer. Hermione growled.

"Those practical things don't matter, Malfoy. Ron's true at heart and caring and loving person. He'd never hurt someone intentionally," Hermione replied, frowning.

"He hurt you when he started snogging Brown all the time, no, don't deny it Granger. He is a wanker and a slut in my opinion." Draco said.

"Ron is not a slut!" Hermione whisper-shouted, because Ron was starting to get up. "He's probably just had more company than you and you're jealous."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, the day I become jealous of the weasel is the day Voldemort hugs Potter in his underwear. The weasel couldn't get a proper girlfriend if his life depended on it."

"And you could? Please Draco, Pansy was never your girlfriend and everyone knows that! Plus, Ron had Lavender," Hermione's voice rose up to a squeak. He glared at her.

"Yeah, a snogging buddy. Also, I never said that, but since you're asking, I happen to be quite popular amongst Slytherin." Draco said, grinning at Hermione's blatantly disgusted face.

"That's bloody disgusting."

"You asked,"

"So what if you have more money, or you're better looking, or you have bloody perfect hair! You're still a foul, little, cockroach who can't even mmph…" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips pressing softly against her own, his arms wrapping around her petite form. Hermione was to much in shock to pull away, or do anything, as a matter of fact. By instinct, she slipped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her higher to get a better angle to her lips. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Hermione looked up to meet Draco's gray eyes, shining with satisfaction.

"I bet I'm better than weasel in that, I suppose? Also Granger, you just admitted I'm better looking," he said, before swiftly turning and walking away. Hermione gasped at his disappearing head of blonde before going over to where Harry and Ron were. They had come back to the front of the Room of Requirement.

"Do you reckon it'll still work?" Ron asked, nodding towards the closed door. Harry shrugged. Just then they spotted her.

"You ok, Hermione? Where were you?" Harry asked. Hermione swallowed, and then nodded.

"I was looking for my mother's locket I dropped," Hermione made up lamely. She was still shocked and thinking about what had just happened.

"Did you find it?" Ron asked. She nodded. A small smile crept onto her face, as they walked back to the Great Hall.

Maybe she _could_ give a ferret a second chance.

A/N thanks for reading. I know it's a little OOC and there are grammar mistakes but this is from a long time ago. Review please!

Bye bye! Love you all!

-Slytherclaw101


End file.
